


Blanket Me

by theburningbread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Honestly I should have given Nines the fandom favorite sharp teeth but I didn't think that far ahead, M/M, Rough Sex, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: Gavin waited, quietly, and time stretched on to the point where he knew he was expected to talk first. His mouth opened and closed trying to find his words. He was already on the floor groveling, begging, but for what? To be fucked? For forgiveness?Fuck forgiveness.





	Blanket Me

**Author's Note:**

> Touch Starved Gavin is my jam, thankfully it seems to be everyone else's jam as well! Feel free to let me know of any errors I may have made as this had no beta reader. 
> 
> Title comes from 'Blanket Me' by Hundred Waters

Gavin had fucked up. 

This wasn’t a new concept for him, he spent most of his life fucking up. He fucked up relationships, he fucked up at his job, he fucked up every day of his life in new and unique ways but this, this time he had fucked things up with the person in his life that managed to be the closest to him and still the most unknown.

He’d walked into his pitch-black apartment and within a second the yellow ring glowing ominously in his living room had flickered to red. 

The last few hours had already left a bad taste in his mouth and a painful twist in his stomach. He hadn’t been “ _doing anything wrong_ ” as far as he was concerned but he’d certainly felt wrong while doing it. Wrong and a little happy, which was honestly how he’d spent feeling through most of this “relationship” as well.

But that red light, that flicker from a “processing” yellow to a “pissed” red told him that not only had he been doing something wrong on his own but that he’d fucked up. 

He wasn’t drunk but he was close. He could still smell the whiskey on his own breath and his skin tingled from the drunk mashing of lips he’d taken part of earlier. He could still feel lip prints on his neck and wondered if there were actual lipstick marks there or not. As he moved into his home, his clothes let off the faint scent of perfume that told a story of someone pressed against him, and the heavy scent of the cigarettes he spent the night nursing. The perfume was floral and faint and his right arm still held the feeling of the full breasts that had been playfully pushed into his side all night. He closed the door behind himself, cutting off any light that had been filtering in until all he could see was the ominous red glow.

He had needed it, and he had wanted it. Someone who would laugh at his shitty jokes and smile at him when he looked at them. Someone who would gently touch his arm while they were talking to him and who wanted to be pressed against his side, who wanted to touch him. He had needed someone to make him feel warm, make him feel wanted. Despite a bar-side make out session and the fact that he had called her a cab, he hadn’t gotten in it with her before he sent her along her way. She had kissed him goodnight, thanked him for a good time and dropped her contact info into his phone before letting him leave.

And he had left, a part of him ached to just let her hold him a little while longer, and a part of him agonized that he shouldn’t be doing this. So, he’d wandered home, a little wobbly but no worse for wear. Expecting to fall asleep alone and empty hearted. 

He’d still fall asleep alone and empty hearted, the only question now was whether he’d get his ass handed to him first.

He left the lights off and made his way towards the red-light glow originating from one of his couches. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could almost see a face illuminated within the light. He stopped a few feet away, out of easy reach but he knew his companion would have no problem getting to him if he wanted. 

“Nines…” Gavin said it quietly, the gentle nickname that only he used.

“Don’t.” Gavin felt that word bury itself like a knife within his chest

“Ni…”

“ _Don’t._ ” The second ‘don’t’ was cutting, it was final. Gavin could feel it twisting his insides and threatening to rip him open. So, he stayed silent, obedient, he waited. 

“Clean yourself up.” And Gavin supposed, by Nines’ standards, he was disgusting. Nines hated when he drank, hated the fake chemically smells humans sprayed on their bodies, and hated the smell of cigarette smoke. So, overall Gavin wasn’t actually sure he could make himself smell any worse to Nines than he must have at that moment. He nods, eyes trying to focus on the icy gaze he can almost see in front of him before he moves and leaves for the bathroom. 

He does turn that light on and leaves the door open, not sure if he’ll be followed or not. He can’t see the other current inhabitant of his house from the bathroom but good god he can see himself. He was right, there are waxy red lip prints pressed to the side of his neck. He even has some red smeared across the left side of his lips. His hair looks like someone had spent their night running their fingers through it, which they had, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot from the haze that had been trapped within the bar.

He tried to work quickly, stripping off his jacket and his clothes in case Nines did follow him into the bathroom. He’s sure Nines’ magic robot eyes had already shown him the state Gavin was in, but he didn’t need to see it again in the light. Gavin turned on the water and stepped in, cursing as he plunged himself into an icy stream. At least he could blame the water on why he was shaking. 

He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that Nines hadn’t come in. As far as Gavin knew he had already walked out, left to return to whatever little hole he stayed in with the rest of the androids. Ready to pretend tomorrow, like always, that he’d never seen Gavin outside of work in his short life. That he’d never spent hours fucking Gavin against every surface of Gavin’s apartment. That he’d never pressed Gavin to his knees and fucked his throat while Gavin whimpered and fisted his own cock on the ground. He’d pretend he didn’t notice Gavin shifting in his seat the day after he’d spent a night spanking bruises into his ass. He wouldn’t notice when Gavin came into work with his jacket zipped up to pretend he didn’t have bruises around his throat from Nines fucking him from behind while holding him up with nothing but his hands gripped brutally around Gavin’s neck. 

Also, if he was already gone Gavin wouldn’t be surprised because he always left.

But just in case, just in case the synthetic mockery of a man still sat in his home Gavin worked quickly. Shampooing his hair twice to get out the smell, scrubbing every inch of his body again and again with the unscented soap Nines had bought him to replace the heavily scented cedar body wash he used to use. He scrubbed like he could erase the memories with the red lip marks like he could erase his actions with the smell of smoke he washed off of his fingers. 

Every inch of him was a bright pink when he stepped out of the shower, so he had to spend extra time in the mirror checking his neck, his hairline, and his face for any traces of lipstick. He quickly toweled at his hair before flipping off the light and retreating to his bedroom. If he was about to have a conversation he wasn’t going to do it naked, or at least he wasn’t going to start it naked. He already felt raw, like he had stripped himself open to be analyzed by cold, calculating eyes. He pulled on a pair of briefs and a t-shirt before returning, shaking, to his own living area. Couldn’t blame it on the water temperature now.

As he left the hallway he saw a few yellow blinks before the red returned in full force. He walked towards it carefully and this time when he reached a few feet away he sank to his knees and kept his eyes trained on the floor. 

He waited, quietly, and time stretched on to the point where he knew he was expected to talk first. His mouth opened and closed trying to find his words. He was already on the floor groveling, begging, but for what? To be fucked? For forgiveness?

Fuck forgiveness.

Gavin hadn’t done anything wrong and he wasn’t going to apologize for anything. He needed it. He needed someone who was going to treat him like a person, like an individual with needs broader than an orgasm. In an instant he was furious, he was fuming and he flicked his eyes up from the ground to stare Nines down directly. “Fuck you. Fuck. You.” 

In less time than it took for his brain to process it, he was being pulled up off the ground and led down the hallway to his bedroom. He let Nines drag him with a surprisingly light grip until he was shoved down onto his own bed. He kicked out once nailing Nines in the side before his underwear was being yanked down his legs and his shirt was being pulled off so quickly he could hear some of the seams popping as it went. He pushed himself back and tried to scurry up the bed before a strong hand grabbed his ankle and slid him back down to the edge. His bedroom faced out to the street and for the first time that night he could actually see Nines face through the dim light the street lamps cast through his blinds. And when Gavin did see him he became, if possible, even more furious. That son of a bitch had the same disinterested expression that he had on him every other second of the day. He didn’t even bother to pretend he cared about what was happening and it infuriated Gavin on every possible level.

Gavin reached up and yanked the android on top of him, tugging at the bright white coat to get it off and instead getting his hands pinned above his head effortlessly. Nines stared down at him, letting Gavin wiggle beneath him until he pressed their crotches together and pinned Gavin to the bed. Gavin’s breath hitched and he bucked upwards already smearing precum on the front of Nines shirt and still, Nines stared on. Finally, he switched both of Gavin’s wrists to one hand and used the other to grab Gavin’s chin and point it straight up. With Gavin, unmoving below him, Nines bent down and bit hard at the junction of Gavin’s neck, sucking a mark pointedly into the skin as Gavin released a low moan below him. 

This was exactly what he wanted when he began his night. To be touched, to be held. Every inch of his body was being smothered by the android on top of him. The clothes pressing into his naked skin made him hot and they felt heavy. As Nines bit down on Gavin’s shoulder Gavin turned his head even further, exposing the skin Nines was seeking out and pressing his face into the clothed arm holding his hands in place. 

Another bite followed by grinding hips had Gavin weakly attempting to twist his hands to wrap his fingers around Nines’. Arching his chest up to press it into his partner’s and wrapping his legs around the hips pinning him in place. Nines pace was brutal but measured. Hips grinding forward as he gave Gavin a ring of hickeys, just low enough his t-shirts could hide the marks. All except one, a small calculated patch of skin just below Gavin’s right ear bruised perfectly as Nines rocked his length along Gavin’s.

“Please, Nines…ah… plea-” The hand holding his chin sharply slid upward and cut him off. Clamping Gavin’s mouth shut as Nines continued his piercing path down Gavin’s chest. Nines pauses his movements to bite at the flesh around Gavin’s nipples, stinging the sensitive skin before sucking them into his mouth and tugging on them with his teeth. He keeps one of his hands clamped over Gavin’s mouth but releases Gavin’s hands as he slides further down his body to bite at the V of his hips. Simulated or not the hot breath Gavin feels before each bite and in between each kiss melts at his bones. He clutches weakly at the arm coving his mouth, not to pull it off but to anchor himself to the man between his legs. His grasp tightening and his breath hitching as he feels Nines trying to pull the arm away. Nines does remove the hand from his mouth but Gavin keeps clutching it like a lifeline, not letting it move far. Nines lets him keep the arm, flattening his palm on Gavin’s chest and holding him to the bed as he slides to his knees between Gavin’s open legs. As the feeling of cool air brushes over Gavin, he rocks his hips into the air. The soft tip of his dick smearing precum up the side of Nines’ face as he thrusts his hips, earning a quick and violent bite to his inner thigh as a reprimand. The movement incredibly close to the delicate skin of his balls that certainly wouldn’t handle the pressure Nines is enforcing on the rest of his skin.

Gavin continues to thrust upwards into nothingness as Nines bites and sucks his way across each thigh spreading Gavin’s legs brutally with his free right arm as he nibbles into the delicate flesh in the crease of his thighs. His face briefly presses against Gavin’s length and he noses gently at Gavin’s sack as he moves lower. 

Nines pushes the leg he holds up into the air and pins it to Gavin’s chest knocking the air out of him. He’s bent in half so Nines can deliver a brutal, skin breaking bite into the meat of his ass. The ruthless bite causes Gavin to swiftly arch forwards and release a stilted cry still resolutely clutching the hand on his chest instead of moving to stroke himself off.

As Gavin sucks in air he finally lifts his head up to gaze at the man still gnawing a relentless mark into his ass and his heart skips a beat at what he sees. The hand that was spread across his chest, long fingers effortlessly pinning him in place, was a pure gleaming white that pulsed blue wherever Nines’ joints were. Everywhere Gavin and Nines bodies met the skin had melted away exposing the harsh white skeleton below Nines’ skin. The skin on the hand pressing him down was retracted completely and flickering faintly around his wrist, his knuckles shining a bright blue. 

Gavin propped himself up on one elbow, bending completely in half to catch sight of the other hand holding him up. Yelping at a particularly swift bite and moaning when he saw the skin had peeled back on Nines’ other hand as well. What locked him in place and halted the breath in his chest was when Nines pulled away from his violent path of bruising and Gavin saw all of the skin on the lower half of his face trying to flicker back into place. Gavin quickly reached out and caught Nines jaw in his free hand watching in fascination as the skin melted away beneath his fingertips.

He stretched to grip the back of Nines’ head and dragged him up the bed. Gavin unfolded himself as Nines moved on top of him and his breath hitched as the freshest, deepest bite still throbbing on the junction between his ass and the back of his thigh was pressed into the comforter beneath them. Gavin was then able to reach up with both hands, eyes wide in amazement as he trailed his fingers across Nines’ jaw. A gentle brush of his thumb had the skin on Nines plush bottom lip shifting away and moving back into place slowly. Gavin traced his fingers along high cheekbones and straight down the bridge of Nines’ nose. The skin came back immediately on surfaces that weren’t currently being touched but the skin under Gavin’s left hand as he cradled Nines’ jaw stayed flickering near the edges of Gavin’s fingers. He could feel the smooth, plastic-like material beneath his palm, and marveled in the feeling of chasing the skin with his thumb as he pressed it into the cleft in Nines chin. 

When Nines started moving again Gavin felt a wave of disappointment, rarely enough already was he ever allowed to touch, let along take his sweet time doing so. But that, that ability to touch had never ever factored in the absence of the synthetic skin. The only times Gavin had ever even seen the more robotic parts of Nines were the infrequent and brief moments Nines would touch Connor so the two of them could quickly share heavy loads of case data. And the one time when Nines had gotten shot in the arm during a drug bust after he threw himself in front of Gavin. The arm had essentially stopped working, some vital biocomponent damaged that resulted in Gavin watching in horror as Nines causally removed the useless arm to continue chasing the suspects. 

Being able to touch was rare, and seeing Nines in this state was basically unheard of. But when Nines moved it wasn’t to pull away, and he didn’t remove Gavin’s hands, it was to press closer knocking their noses together and breathing in each other’s air. It made Gavin’s heart speed up. Nines had never kissed him, he’d never initiated the process or reciprocated it. Gavin was the one who had always pressed hot, wet kisses into Nines’ neck as Nines jerked him off. Or mashed his lips into Nines’ as a desperate mockery of a kiss while Nines fucked into him. And so, Gavin waited, not pushing, not pulling away, not initiating anything. His night had begun with the desperate desire to be wanted, to be cared for, and the night was still young.

The LED on Nines head was gently pulsing yellow, _processing, processing, processing,_ until it popped blue and Nines pressed his lips into Gavin’s. That first push was all Gavin really needed. He wrapped his arms around Nines, locked his legs behind the taller man’s back, and pressed their lips together frantically. 

And Nines, Nines pushed back, satisfied with the give and take of their bodies. He managed to pull off his jacket with the two of them pressed together and only briefly broke them apart to lift his black turtleneck over his head. Both of their hands pressed into each other’s skin. Gavin’s sliding deftly down Nines’ long back to tug at his pants as Nines’ hands traced the war path he’d waged earlier across Gavin’s chest. His fingers pressing into each bite and every bruise without seeing them, his lips swallowing every whimper that slipped out of Gavin at each touch. Gavin had managed to get Nines’ belt off before Nines took pity on him, finished undoing his pants and swiftly pulled them off his own long legs. Stripping his socks off and a white pair of briefs before crowding his body back over Gavin’s again.

Nines broke their kiss, pressed a quick bite into Gavin’s Adam’s apple before manhandling him higher up on the bed and onto his stomach. The kisses and bites continued around Gavin’s neck, he could feel Nines’ slick dick pressing against the side of his ass and he thanked whatever deity out there that blessed him with a fuck buddy who produced lubrication as needed. He twitched his ass upwards to meet the body behind him and he felt fingers sliding over his skin and pressing in between his ass cheeks. They slid over his hole like a promise before moving to stroke into the nerves just behind his balls. Four fingers kneaded the sensitive skin, disappearing only briefly before returning slick and sticky. Gavin let out a soft noise into the blanket beneath him as he felt Nines’ thumb slide inside of him. Nines wrapped an arm under one of Gavin’s, reaching across his chest to wrap around his opposing shoulder. The movement pressed Gavin’s torso and face deeper into the bed while gluing his back to Nines’ chest. It was absolute fucking heaven. Gavin could feel Nines everywhere, the dense weight of the android was smothering Gavin. He could feel their bodies sliding together as Nines worked him open, and he could feel hot breath on his neck ventilating whatever system in Nines’ body that they were currently overworking.

It was perfect.

He could feel himself smearing tears across his face as he rocked his entire body back onto the three fingers that were now spreading him open, thick and slick. He reached a hand behind him, curling his fingers into a head of perfectly tousled hair and tugging. And Nines knew him, knew what he wanted. He slid his fingers out of Gavin, and Gavin could feel Nines wrapping those fingers around himself to coat his cock in lube before he was pressing into Gavin. 

Gavin’s breath hitched in a tearful sob as he was filled, Nines tugged him impossibly closer and gave a single light lick to the side of Gavin’s face that he could reach, collecting tears while creating more. Nines rocked into Gavin, sliding in and out of him in precise strokes. 

He fucked Gavin while Gavin shook and moaned beneath him. And then he unhooked his arm from Gavin’s chest and leaned back to hold himself straight up while gripping Gavin’s hips to pull the two of them together again and again. The movement completely removed Nines from Gavin’s body, the only place they touched was where Nines was currently fucking into Gavin. It was reminiscent of the way they had held themselves all the other times they had had sex. It was not what Gavin was willing to accept any more.

It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on Gavin’s skin as Nines had pulled away. The air from the room blowing over his skin felt like a shock. “Fuck.” Gavin shoved himself up on his hands and knees. “Stop it, get the _fuck_ off of me.” And Nines did, Gavin sat up as Nines pulled out and when he turned around to face him there was a twinkle of what looked like concern in those bright eyes as he watched Gavin move.

Gavin reached out and attempted to pull Nines onto the bed. That, at the very least, had been the goal. But the hunk of man barely even swayed at Gavin’s attempt, his LED blinking yellow as he sat analyzing Gavin. 

“Fucking _move_ asshole.” And this time when Gavin pulled, Nines went. He let Gavin press him on his back into the bed. He moved almost mechanically, trying to predict what Gavin wanted. Gavin managed to get Nines flat on his back before climbing back on top of him. Nines’ hands fluttered around Gavin’s hips, resting on them instead of holding as Gavin wiggled into position and reached back behind him to guide Nines back inside of him. 

Nines’ eyelids fluttered as Gavin seated himself on his cock. He could feel Nines fingers clenching against his hips, wanted to grab and to thrust but seemingly wanting more to find out what Gavin was attempting to do. He assumed he was a fucking sight as well. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes where his long eyelashes were still wet with tears. His other hand ran down his glistening chest, gently stroking the throbbing bite at the bottom of his neck, his fingers tracing the marks around his nipples, and probing a barely visible bruise on the top of his hip bone just above Nines’ fingers. He kept seeking out the aching marks on his body with one hand and reached down to finally stroke his aching cock. Nines was watching him with his eyes of ice, that shined just slightly in the street lights filtering in through the window, just more than any human eyes would have. The look made Gavin groan and rock his hips, grinding himself back onto the thick dick inside of him.

He continued his slow grind as he lowered the rest of his body on top of Nines’. He had to let go of himself so he could press them together entirely. His hands clutched at Nines’ shoulders, the skin beneath them melting away once again. His cock dragged across Nines’ stomach as he rocked, not nearly hard or fast enough for either of them. But, being able to feel Nines against most of his body again was worth it. He buried his face into Nines’ neck and moaned as Nines stroked his hands up Gavin’s flank.

Nines buried a hand into Gavin’s hair to keep them pressed against each other and used the other to grab Gavin’s ass. Nines kneaded the flesh beneath his hand. His palm was pressing directly against the deep bite on Gavin’s ass while his long fingers pet the ring of muscle that Nines’ cock was sliding in and out of. Nines pinned Gavin tighter to himself and propped himself up on his feet. Gavin was having a hard time finding his balance on his knees but it was quickly not an issue as Nines used his new leverage and his grip on Gavin’s body to start fucking up into him. Gavin cried out as their sex went from slow and sloppy to quick and pounding. The pace was just mechanical enough to briefly remind Gavin he was certainly not fucking a human but it was also so passionate that Gavin immensely did not fucking care.

For a second Nines lost his footing on the bed causing a stuttering in his hips and a huff being pushed out across Gavin’s forehead. Gavin only had time to moan again as their positions were flipped. Nines pressed Gavin’s back into the bed and slung Gavin’s legs high around his hips. He held Gavin close to him while he fucked into him, and one of his hands had wrapped around Gavin’s dick.

Gavin was happy, god was he happy. He held Nines close as their breath picked up, his fingers fumbled across Nines’ back, try to dig into flesh but only sliding on exposed plastic. He was happy, and he thought that maybe Nines was happy too. He clutched at Nines’ shoulders as he arched and came between the two of them. Nines’ mouth found Gavin’s neck again as his pumping hips faltered and Gavin could feel himself being filled with a sticky warmth. Nines mouthed at the line of Gavin’s neck as he gave a few final thrusts and Gavin, Gavin could feel himself dropping from his high.

Nines shifted like he meant to pull out of Gavin and Gavin tried to hold him close. Whimpering as he was unsuccessful and Nines managed to pull himself out of Gavin. Again, Gavin tried to dig his nails into Nines’ back and tried to pull him down onto Gavin. It was a little manic, Gavin was aware but he was not in the mood tonight. He didn’t want Nines to untangle them and wish Gavin a good night as he dressed and left. He didn’t want to have to stay alone in his cold bed used and sticky while he pretended he didn’t care what Nines did. Tonight, he tried to hold Nines close and tried to ignore the tears sliding down the sides of his face.

“Shh...” Nines whispered sliding his hands up and down Gavin’s sides. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He cupped Gavin’s face between his hands and began placing kisses across every available inch of skin on Gavin’s face. Delicate presses above his eyelids, against the corner of his mouth, and directly on the scar on the bridge of his nose. “I’ve got you.”

Gavin shuddered and clung to the broad shoulders of the man he loved more than anything in the world. The man who had never kissed him like this, and who had never held him like this before, and he felt full. “Don’t leave, Nines.”

“Gavin…” His voice was light and sweet as he pressed a light kiss to Gavin’s lips. “Gavin, I will _never_ leave you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr at [flanderamander](http://flanderamander.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I have like four other Reed900 fics started so hopefully I'll be posting more soon!


End file.
